halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unggoy/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved * "Flare!" * "Oh, you no leave me!" * "We'll all get medals for this!" * "Who's the man?!" * "No. No more!!!" * "Me KILL IT!!" * "In da face!" * "Oh. I get his gun!!!!" * "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" * "Here I go..." * "We win! WE WIN!!" * "Good." - When Master Chief's shields are down. * "Glory!!!" * "Get up so I can do that again!!!" * "Everybody duck!" - Throwing a Plasma Grenade * "Alright!" * "Eat my Gruntiness, Demon!" - when in combat with the Chief * "Flee!" * "Die, devil!" * "Cover me." * "Do that again! Oh, I dare ya." * "Back off!" * "Here I found it! Help! Need Help!" * "Down in front!!" - When throwing a Grenade. * "Little people first!" - When running away. * "He's gone!" - When an Elite is killed. * "They got Elite! Run!" - When Elite is killed. * "Leader dead! Run away!" * "We are the Champions!! We are the Champions!" - Sung to the tune of the song, when Master Chief is killed. * "You think you soooo great!" - When Master Chief shields are down. * "Die mother f***er!" - On Legendary. * "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW" - When wounded with several shots. * Activates Plasma Grenade, then drops it on his own foot. Has time to say "$h1*" * "You're hist-" - Just before being shot. * "Why MEEEEE?!" - As it sees the Chief coming. * "Not MEE!" - As it runs away. * "You S.O.B.!" - When hit with a round that almost kills him. * "WOW!" - As he dies. * "He's gonna kill us all!" - As the Master Chief starts firing into a pack of Grunts. * "I hate you!" - As he sees the Master Chief. * "There you are!" - As it sees the Master Chief. * "Sorry!" - If the Grunt shot another ally. * "WHAT?!!" - When he discovers the Master Chief behind him or nearby. * "YIKES!" - When shot in the behind. * "He's on Elite!" - When Master Chief is attacking their leading Elite. * "Alright!" - Leaps up onto a Plasma Cannon. * "Get out of my face!" * "Grenade bad!" * "It wasn't ME!" - When a Grunt shoots one of his allies by accident. * "DIE!" - About Master Chief. * "Flee!" - Very high and plaintive. * "Don't shoot! DON'T SHOOT!!" - Might work if the Grunt wasn't himself shooting at the Master Chief. * "Nooohoho!!!" - When a Grunt is stuck with a Plasma Grenade, Flood Infection Form or Needler's needles. * "BURN!!" - When Grunt opens fire when Master Chief caught unaware, doesn't happen very often. * "Stoopid!" - Said when Grunt sees Master Chief for first time. * "You'll pay for that, man!" - When high ranking Elite or a Hunter is killed. * "Stop it! Stop It!" - When panicking and being harassed by small arms fire. * "Hurt you!" - When attacking an enemy of any kind. * "Aaah! Bad Cyborg!"-when injured * "Get it off! God it hurts! Nooooohohooo!" - When Flood Infection Form is on it. * "No, please, no!" - Heard when fighting with the Flood. * "It's.. it's that Cyborg!" - When the Chief appears. * "Get it off me! Get it off!" - When stuck by Plasma Grenade, Needler's needles, or Flood Infection Form. * "They got the Elite! RUNNNN!" * "More here!" - Upon spotting Master Chief and/or Marines. * "What are you doing?!' - When a Covenant soldier betrays another. * "What are you thinking?" - Same as above. * "He was your friend!" - Same as above. * "Bad Cyborg!" - After having lost most of his allies due to the Chief's massacring. * Unbelieving "HUH?!?!" - As a grenade falls next to it. * "Can't find him!" * "Whoa - I'm outta here!" - When allies are shot * "I'm goin' in!" * "You can't hide from me!" * "Mmmm...Jackal stew.." Asleep in Assault on the Control Room, Corridor of sleeping Grunts * "Ooh, Aah, Get-it-off-er-MEE!" - When stuck by Plasma Grenade, Needler's needles, or Flood Infection Form. * "Hey! No sleeping on the job!!" - when Master Chief kills all Elites in a certain area then hides for a while * "It burns!"- When shot by a plasma weapon. * "Kill you" * "Get out of my way!"-When the Unggoy is fleeing from you and there are several other Covenant around. * "Get up so I can do you again! And again! Again!" on Legendary, after killed the Chief; similar to the ODST's "Get up so I can kill you again!" * "He's everywhere!!" - When Master Chief runs circles around fleeing grunts and kills them Note: Some quotes are deleted because they were false. Halo 2 * "Lightning jim runs fast!" (When running) * "LOSER!" * "Go other way!" *"Every Grunt for himself!" * "Bad Guys on the move!!!" * "Ha! He! He! Ha!!!" * "You think me too short to be Arbiter?" * "Please, no hurt! Me like Elites. Brutes stinky bad bad. Me stay here, make sure no Brutes come behind mighty Arbiter. Heh, heh... Eh?"- Cowardly Grunt in the level Uprising. * "Me have bad feeling about this." "You always have bad feeling! You had bad feeling about morning food nipple!" - Two SpecOps Grunts in the level The Oracle. * "That right. Cower, coward!" * "Wish me could sleep with eyes open." * "KILLLLLL!" * "We make fire... sing songs?." * "Arbiter go first, ha ha." * "Is there a problem, sir." * "You no hide from me!" * "Arbiter, our savior! Stupid Jackal, say thank you!" - Grunt Major on Sacred Icon * "How come there never be Arbiter Grunt?" * "Me take off mask, smell better! But nooo, always have to fight on oxygen planet! How come never enemies breathe methane?" * "You hunt, me kill!" * "Come out so I can kill you!" - When he is the only Grunt alive. * "Aahh! Demon!" * "SHHH! Be very quiet. Me hunting Heretics..." - Sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter * "There, there." * "What want me do?" * "We go now, fight more?" * "Huhh?" * You want toady? Me be good toady! Me have lots of practice! - When the Grunt is stared at for sometime. * "SHEILA!" - Very rare even with IWHBYD. When you surprise a Grunt and your're in a Scorpion tank. Red vs Blue reference. * "They got leader! Run!" * "That's just greedy!" * "The Demon is here!" * "Me no see him."-when you're hiding * Elite: "Grunt! Go peek." Grunt: "Nuh-uh, you do." * "Enemy moving! Stay alert!" * "Leader dead!" * "Spoiler!" * "Leader dead! Run away!" * "He dead? Me run!" * "You big, big and dumb!" * "Helloooo-ooo?"-when you're hiding * "Ow-howow!" * "Stay hidden!" * "Eh? It dies?" * "Me suck lot less if had good gun, you know." - If you give him a less powerful weapon. * "Haha! Run, enemy! RUN!" * "We make good team." * "Blade!!" - When seeing an enemy with Energy Sword. * "Oh! Me could have stayed home!" * "Oh, it figures. Me waste ammo, you come long, take kill!" * "Together we kill them all!" * "Me live to serve." - When staring at him. * "That not right!" * "What you doing, Arbiter?" - When staring at him. * "Tell Mum I love her!" * "They got Elite! RUN!!" * "Why you hurt me?? I like human... eh?" * "Me not worthy." - When given a good weapon. * "You there?" * "Ah! Hurt!" * "Monkey!" * "Baboon!" * "Very bad thing!!!" - When Grenade lands nearby. * "We stand still much longer, we be on date!"-when you're not moving and are close to the Grunt * "Demon's helmet make GREAT backpack!" - after killing the Chief * "Not again!" - When stuck by Plasma Grenade. * "What's wrong? You scared, Demon?" - Taunting the Master Chief * "What's the catch?" - when given a good weapon * "Wake up! Bad guys!" * "Loser." * "I'm outta here." * "Get it off of me!" - When stuck by Plasma Grenade. * "It looks like enemy." * Is there a.. problem, sir? - When you're the Arbiter and you stare at a Grunt. * "Arbiter, tell me a story." * "Take off suit, get on knees! Then see who tough!" * "Can I have helmet?" - When the Master Chief is killed by Elites and Grunts together. * "Demon feel stupid when I kill it!" - When Master Chief shields are down." * "Ya lookin at me?" * "You already have one weapon!" - When swapping guns. * "Me still see you!" - When a Grunt spots you while playing as the Master Chief. * "Big scary thing run away! Please *snort* don't make me go back!" - Scared Grunt in the level -Sacred Icon. * "You have plan?" * "It die like all rest." * "It wasting ammo, but me no care. Ha ha!" - When killed. * "I'm little..But very, very angry!" - Playing as the Arbiter and staring at a Grunt. * "DIE!" * "Too close! Too close!" * "Bringer of death!" * "We are the champions!" - Grunts celebrating, sung to the tune * "Can't find him." * "Shoot you!" * "I smell him." * "Elite!!!" * "Idiot." * "That was Fred!" * "What are you doing?!" * "What were you thinking?!" * "Mighty one?" * "We make good team." * "Don't shoot me, Arbiter." * "Are you angry, Arbiter?" * "But Arbiter friend." * "Together we kill them all!" * "Baby, don't fail me now!" - When it's the last Grunt alive and Master Chief shields are down, holds grenade or other powerful weapon. Only higher ranked Grunts seem to say this. * "Yeesssssssss, master. Give me precious, my precious!". - When you give a Grunt a heavy weapon. * "I will love you, and pet you, and call you George." - when given a better weapon, referring to the weapon, not the Arbiter." * "Bad thing!" - When seeing enemy vehicles. * "Me want nap, you shoot." - When sleeping. * "Every Grunt for self!" - When asleep. * "Me so cute, you give me gun!" - When afraid. * "Got issue with me performance.. Prefer we have rational adult conversation!" - Hitting a Grunt while playing as the Arbiter. * "AAAAH! More bad.. things! Arbiter! Protect! Protect!" - When afraid of Sentinels, level Sacred Icon. * "We happy to be Gwunties." - When seeing the Arbiter. * "Me do something bad?"-when shot at * "No one see me now." - When engaging Active Camo. * "I'm invisible!" - When engaging Active Camo. * "Where enemy?" * "Maybe me be sidekick, you know like Robin." - When the Arbiter is staring at him. * "No one can stop me!" - Said when given a Fuel Rod Cannon. * "Tricky, tricky!" - Engaging Active Camo. * "My thanks to the Arbiter." or "For me!?" - When given heavy weapon. * "Make fire, sing songs. Call it camp!" - When standing still on the Arbiter. * "Me do nothing wrong!" - When you injure a Grunt as the Arbiter. * "Come here, Arbiter!" - Heretic Grunt taunting. * "I always hated you Elites!" - Heretic Grunt teasing. SpecOps Grunts could say that to Heretic Elites on the same level. * "You Heretics vewy stinky!" - SpecOps Grunt teasing Heretics. * Elite: "Argh, the Demon!" Grunt: "He's green?" * "Chimp!" - Taunt when a Marine is hiding or out of line of sight. * Grunt : "Me so cute, you give me gun!" Grunt : "Me cuter!" * "AAAAAH! Bad, bad Demon!" * "You give 'cause me cute?" - When given Rocket Launcher on the level Uprising. * "Hey, where my gun go? Oh, right. Ha ha ha ha ha! Eeh?" - Engaging Active Camo. * "Hard to tell but me not female." - When staring at him as the Arbiter. * "If OK with you, me need go take pee."-when idle * "Shhhh! Me hunting Hewatics". - Active Camo engaged. * "Not even Grunt want to join your kind! - SpecOps Grunt taunting Heretics. * "Me got dibs on Demon's boots." * "Came the wrong way..." - Upon seeing Plasma Grenades planted near them. * "God!!" - Upon seeing and understanding the amount of chaos that took place.. * "Bastard." * "Sissy!" * "All is lost!!!" * "He slip out right under nose...that's impossible, me have great nose. My family has been bred for noses! And mine best!" - When you hide from a Grunt as the Master Chief, with the IWHBYD Skull active. * "But I only shot it once... Wait.. I shot it many many times, and killed many many enemies!" - IWHBYD probably needed. * "Something in the way he moves! That's right! Just like no other Arbiter!! Something in the way he moves me!" - Makes some ticking noises, staring at a Grunt after a battle as the Arbiter with IWHBYD Skull on. * "Look out!" - If being attacked or spots a Grenade. * "What?" - If stared at by Arbiter. * "Arbiter!? What are you doing!?" - If another Grunt is betrayed by Arbiter. * "Me hear that!" - Heretic Grunt, in response to ** * "Present from Arbiter? Ooooo." - Give a Grunt Needler or Plasma Rifle). * "Heretic Boss! You see? You see?" - Watching running Sesa 'Refumee, shortly before Arbiter went to cut the cables holding up the Gas Mine, level The Oracle. * "See! Heretic! - Watching hologram of Sesa 'Refumee. * "Scared, Arbiter?" - Heretic Grunt. * "Me with you, Arbiter!" * "Stinky hairball!" - Taunting a Brute in the level Uprising * "Better than expected." - When staring at him. * "Oky-doky!" - When exchanging weapons. * "Me prefer Brutes!" - If the Arbiter gives a Grunt a bad weapon instead. * "Niiice Ride" - When the Arbiter pilots a Spectre. * "Run, enemy! Ruuuuun!" * "A present from the arbiter, ooh" says when you give a good weapon to the Grunt then swap it back for his original weapon * "Can you change backpack"? sometimes says on the levels Oracle and The Arbiter. * "Off armor, get on top of me!" heard rarely on level Outskirts * "Thanks Mighty Arbiter!"-When Arbiter gives a Grunt a better weapon such as a Fuel Rod Gun. * "Could have been worse." * "That not me!" * "Me live, me happy!" * "Run Away!!!" * "Youch!!!" * "Yah-hah!!!" * "Me live to serve!" * "Better than expected!" * "We make good team!"-said to the Arbiter. * "Together we kill em all!!!" * "Mighty one?"-siad to Arbiter. * "OW!!!!!" * "Yah-Gah!"-normally heard in death. * "What next, nap?" * "How about we both take nap?" * "Need...To...Change...Backpack." * "What Arbiter?" * "Ya looking at me?" * "You have plan?" * "Not sleeply at all!" * "Is Problem?" * "Ummmmmmmmmm,what?" * "Don't worry me awake!" * "Is there a problem?" * "Ummm, we go now, fight more." * "Above Us!" * "What they look like?" * "Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" * "Not here!" * "More Covenant!" * "Me awake!,Me Awake!" * "Prophets be proud,huh?"-when it kills a lot of enemies * "Me do something bad?" * "That NOT me!"-when the Grunt kills another ally by mistake * "Must...Not...Fall...Asleep." * "No want to die!" * "Ugh!" * "Yee!" * "That easy!" * "Me minding my own business!" * "Why do that?"-if Arbiter injures a Grunt * "You the boss." * "You no hurt me." * "What you doing Arbiter!?" * "What me do Arbiter!?" * "Same team!" * "On your side!!" * "Me faithful servant." * "But, Arbiter friend." * "Not me!" * "Careful!" * "That not right!" * "Not nice Mighty One!"-if you injure the Unggoy * "Why you do that?" * "That not Good." * "Thought you friend." * "STOP!"-if you injure the Unggoy * "What Arbiter?" * "Stop it,Arbiter!" * "Desist!" * "Quit it!" * "OW-OW!" * "Blarg!"(death) * "Bad friend!" * "Why?!" * "More Enemy!" * "There something wrong?" * "Ahh ha-ha Ahh!" * "LOOK OUT!!!" * "Me see too." * "Bad Guy!" * "Let none escape!" * "Yuh-Gah!" * "Where he go?" * "Maybe, me be sidekick, you know...like Robin." (IWHBYD Needed) * "Present? From Arbiter? OOOoooh!!" * "Blegh-degahahahahaghh!!!" (Grunt death by Energy Sword or Needler) * "Wake up, bad guys!" * "I'm invisible" * "OWIE!!!!" * "mmmmmgghhhhhh!" -when mad * "Me see enemy!" * "Wo ho hae he" * "Let's go!" * "Ready?" * "Da-Da-Da-Da-Dum" * "Wee wee weee weeeeee" * "Fun,Do again" * "Hey come out and fight!" * "Gutless." * "Sissy!" * "Uh...we go now, fight more?" * "What wrong, you scared?"-if you remain away from the enemy for a long time * "Ahhhhhhhhhh, DEMON!" * "The demon is dead!" * "Erhh, it wasn't me!" If accidentally kills a higher Covenant (such as an Elite) * "Oww! Me have big bruise there, you know!" If fired upon by enemy/ally. * "That isn't funny!" If fired upon by Arbiter. * "If want get attention, just tap backpack" If you wound him when playing as the Arbiter. * "Arbiter kill us all! Hahahohoho!" When your allies turn against you when playing as the Arbiter. * "You no hide from me!!" * "Me forever in your debt." When you give him a higher strength weapon. * "Turret mine" if it finds open turret * "Friend" says when Arbiter betrays allies * "D'oh!" In reference to Homer Simpson * "I get the Helmet!" If a Grunt kills the Chief. *Sobbing- After his fellow grunt gets killed(or elite) * "Suck it, Heretic"! * "Whats the Catch?"When given a good weapon Halo 3 * "Feet don't fail me now!" - When last one left alive. * "KIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" - When in combat. * "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" - When blasted in the air by a Grenade. * "Take away its girl, and it turns into a bitch!" * "Here, I'll help" - When throwing a Grenade. * "Hooray!" - When the Master Chief is dead. * "Someone help, I'm fighting Demon!" - When a Grunt is fighting the Master Chief. * "Run away!" - Same as above. * "Die!" - Same as above. * "Owowowowowowow!" - When shot. * "Stupid bully!" - When a Grunt is fighting the Master Chief. * "Uh-oh, Grenade!" * "Move up!" * "I'll help." * "He killed my brother!" * "Flare! Move!" * "You sick bastard!" * "It's safe to come out, this is... Sergeant Humanoid. Uhh....Yeah" - When hiding. * "You killed my best friend!" * "Disaster" - This may be said when a lot of Grunts or Brutes are getting killed. * "You killed my friends!" - When you kill lots of Grunts. * "He was my nipple mate!" - when nearby Grunt is killed * "Arbiter, you've just been spanked!" - When the Arbiter is killed. * "They....killed them...Those monsters!" - When you killed all Grunts in the area. * "It's a nightmarree!" - If you kill a lot of enemies. * "Run for our lives, we're leaderless!" - If you kill their leader. * "Bad guy!" * "You're going down, big guy!" * "Oh no, he's here." - When one sees you. * "Oh no." * "What are you doing?!" - If Brute sticks Grunt with grenade and then throws him at the player. * "He killed Yayap!" - If another Grunt is killed by you. * "What will I do without him?" - When one Grunt finds a dead Grunt, but is not attacking the player. * "I wish I was back at the nipple!" - When running away from the Master Chief. * "It's the Demon! He's going to tear off my arms and use them as Maracas!" * "You giant bullying MONSTER!!!!!!!!" * "I bet I can stick it!" - Said by a Suicidal Grunt when he charges at a player with dual armed Plasma Grenades. * "Enjoy my bright. Blue. Balls!" - Said by a Grunt when going kamikaze. * "My light, guides the Journey!" - Said by a Grunt when going kamikaze * "Faith and devotion!" - Said by a Grunt when going kamikaze. * "Witness my belief!" - Said by a Grunt when going kamikaze. * "Follow the light, brothers!" - Said by a Grunt when going kamikaze. * "Help me! Stick you!" - Said by a Grunt when going kamikaze. * "I get his boots." - When you die. * "Let me live!" - When running away. * "Can I have his helmet? Brute master make Ultra." - Random. * "I'm gonna eat your liver on a cracker!" * "Now he's invisible!" - When he cannot see where you are attacking from. * "This is doom of biblical proportions!" - When you kill a lot of enemies. * "Oh Jesus!" - When a Grunt sees you. * "It's time for the Grunty Punishment!" * "He was my friend...." - When nearby Grunt is killed * "The Germans are coming! I mean, the Arbiter’s coming!" * "Ding Dong! The Demon's dead!" - When you get killed. * "I was wrong to shoot you, I see that now!" * "Man, every time we play a hide and seek game where you're suppose to hide, theres no point in you hiding, because I like always know where exactly you are. Its like go hide, and I already know where you're gonna go!" * "No my sweet sweet prince like George, don't die..." * "Hey, maybe we should stick our heads out!" - More than one Grunt camping in a Bubble Shield. * "He killed Jub Jub!" (This could refer to the fact that in Star Wars Battlefront, creating a profile called Jub Jub will cause everyone to be short and stubby, like a Grunt.) * "In the brochure it said this would be fun!" * "Oh, this sucks. I'm going north!" * "How can something so big hide for so long?" - When hiding. * "No! You killed George! We went to college together; he was on my team!" - After killing another Grunt. * "Merry Christmas..." - When sleeping. * "You killed Flip-Yap! Or Yap-Flip was he? It was Yap-Flip..no, Flip-Yap was his brother! DON'T TELL ME I DON'T KNOW FLIP-YAP!! FLIP-YAP AND I WENT TO NIPPLE ACADEMY TOGETHER, and now he's dead!" - After killing another Grunt (Only with IWHBYD skull active). * "Hey, Demon! The jerk store called and they're all out of you. Poor you, stolen at the age of six and conscripted into the military, unnhh! Okay look, you let me live, I got the Fist of Rukt, I'll be the bomb. I'll polish your boots, I'll polish your helmet. It's the gas, haha! When I'm on the gas, I don't know what I'm doing half the time!" - Final Grunt. * "I knew I should have taken that leadership class." * "Green armour - good camouflage. Shiny green armour - not so good!" * "Catch!" - Throwing a Plasma Grenade. * "Ooh, ooh! I got dibs on his chestplate!" - After you die. * "Demon, you big bully!!" * "Flare!" - Throwing a Plasma Grenade. * "We suck together, we fight together!" * "The Demon will kill us all!!" - When you killed several Grunts. * "My Grunty claws will pinch!!" * "You killed Poon-Flip, the Flippiest Poon I ever knew." * "The Demon alive? That's a bad thing." * "Stop MOLESTING me!!" * "It's the Germans!! Oops, I mean the Arbiter." - When they see the Arbiter at some point. * "Please....don't kill me...." * "We killed the Traitor!!" - When the Arbiter is killed by Grunts. * "Arbiter, NO!!" - When the Arbiter is about to kill the Grunt. * "They killed him too!!" - Usually when the Brute of the Grunt's squad is dead. * "What the?" - When the Grunt is rudely awoken. * "Oh man, he's OK! Ruunn!!" - Upon discovering that the Master Chief or any of the other characters are fine. * "What a world!" - IWHBYD Skull needed. * "Oh my God!!! Look at his gloves! He's going to strangle us all!!" - Rare, IWHBYD needed. * "I didn't sign up for THIS!!" * "We're leaderless, RUN AWAY!" * "Bring it, ugly!!" - IWHBYD possibly needed. * "Open up and say 'Aaah..'!" * "I found the Arbiter!" - Upon seeing the Arbiter. * "I kill you, tough guy.." * "Commander's dead. Flee, please!" - When the Brute in command is dead. * "This one's for your momma!" - Throwing a Grenade. * "Plasma throw!" - Throwing a Plasma Grenade. * "Eat this, you jerk!" - When throwing a Plasma Grenade. * "You mother..." - Rarely heard. When seeing another Grunt killed in battle. * "Rukt's Fist, Merry Christmas..." - When sleeping. * "Rukt..." - When sleeping. * "Fist of Rukt." - When sleeping. * "Heres some candy!" - When throwing a Plasma Grenade. * "Open up and say 'Ah'!" - When throwing a Plasma Grenade. * "Get that guy!" * "Not me!" - Wishing he doesn't get killed upon seeing the Arbiter or the Master Chief wreaking havoc on his allies. * "I will miss you, sharer of my gas." - When another Grunt is killed. * "Look at him!" - Laughing a little, when your shields are down yet you still charge at the Grunts. * "I didn't order the Demon on the Menu!" - IWHBYD possibly needed. * "Die, Heretic!" - Upon seeing the Arbiter, and oddly, the Master Chief as well. * "Please don't kill me, I won't tell the Prophet!!" * "He's raping me!" - If a body falls on it, such as being thrown from a Grenade detonation. * "Ahhh! Get it off of me!" - The same as above. * "This one's for your mother!" - When throwing a Grenade, with IWHBYD on. * "The Demon is gonna eat me!!!" - When a Grunt is scared and running from the Master Chief. * "Meaty pus bag!" - When you are slaughtering the Grunts. * "How many times have you seen a Grunt go looking for the enemy and NOT get killed?" - IWHBYD skull possibly needed. * "The Demon! RUN AWAAAAY! Oh wait, it's the Arbiter." * "Arbiter and Demon!" * "I'm SORRY about what happened to your planet!" - When about to be killed by the Master Chief. * "How about me be on your side, and you no kill me. Deal?" * "The Prophets made me do it!" - Begging mercy. * "But I'm just following orders!" - Rare, IWHBYD may be needed. * "Suck it, Demon!" Then sometimes follows "Open up and say 'Ah'!" Or other way around also "Demon Flare!" * "Oh my God, he killed them all, RUN!" * "What now, Demon?" - After the Master Chief dies. * "My crabby claws will pinch!" * "Holy flare to light the Great Journey!" * "Nipple mate, you jerk!!!" - When fellow Grunt is killed. * "If you let me live, I'll find your girlfriend! As sappy as that quest might be, I will find your girlfriend!" - About Cortana, when being followed by the Master Chief. * "It's not fair!" - When seeing fellow Grunts die. * "Me SpecOps! Me take Demon down, haha!" - When a SpecOps Grunt spots the Master Chief. * "Well, I guess it's one on one... Do you accept forfeits?? Please?!?" - Last Grunt alive. * "AYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA, OHHHHHHHH, YAAAAAAHHHH, OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" - Kamikaze Grunt. * "He led us to die!!! F***ing monkey!" - To the dead Brute. * "Such a sucky race, me eat! It will set aside food nip for a while!" - To the dead Jackal. * "Bow chicka, wow wow! To you, human." - When a Grunt sees a Female Marine. A Red vs Blue reference. * "The Arbiter's a penis!" - When the Arbiter dies, IWHBYD Skull needed. * "You've killed my brother for the last time!" - When you kill random Grunt. * "He was my best friend, what am I gonna do without him?" * "They'll reward me for your head demon!" * "If the Demon gets us he'll rip out our skulls and take our backpacks"-Rare IWHBYD probably required. * "F**k you!" -When sees Master Chief. Needs IWHBYD *"Did you watch that new Youtube Poop?"-Very Rare, IWHBYD skull needed. * "The Prophets are gonna love this!" -When Master Chief or the Arbiter is killed. * "We destroyed the Arbiter!" -When the Arbiter is killed. * "It Bleeds? WE WIN!"-Rare, IWHBYD skull possibly needed. * "Enemy, there over there!"-Upon seeing any sorts of enemy. * "I call his gun!"-Rare * "I'm a killing machine" - When single Grunt kills both Master Chief and Arbiter (IWHBYD not required) * "Think of what me and my nipple mate did behind that rock....." Rare * "I hope the great journey has nipples...." A Grunt about to be killed. * "Nothing but teats and tedium, they said..." when Master Chief is seen * "What a world!" - when running away. * "For the Covenant!" * "Enemy is advancing." * "Together, as we share our gas!" * "For the nipple!" - when throwing a plasma grenade or attacking. Rare sayings. * "What IS that?!" When he spots a Pure Form on The Covenant, might need IWHBYD. The I Would Have Been Your Daddy Skull is helpful to hear these rarer quotes, while a few require the "I Would Have Been Your Daddy". Note: the rarer quotes may not all be marked as such. Category: Quotes * "He killed Flabjab!" * "It's safe to come out! This is sergent...Smith...sengensen." * "But...I don't WANNA die!" * "Merry Christmas" -sleeping grunt. *"Stupid brutes, telling us to listen to the stupid prophets, about some stupid journey with the stupid gods and the stupid demons"- on the covenant, near the end when grunt sees the flood coming. * "Hurray, he's dead! Run!"- after killing brute leader * "He's got a big whacking stick, and he's whacking it."- if carrying a Gravity Hammer, IWHBYD required * "It's the mighty Fist of Rukt!"- same as above * "Demon, this is all just a big misunderstanding."- rare, IWHBYD required * "Quick, apologize!" -When being charged by the Master Chief, rare * "Oh no, He's got the Fist of Rukt!!" * "We'll get you, Demon, we have NEW commanders now! Our old ones were really mean but these new ones are actually pretty nice!" (That's as close as I can remember) * "The Brutes! The BRUTES made us do it!" * "This is a BIBLICAL kind of doom!" * "This game isn't fun." * "I don't like this game." * "I'm gonna tear out your intestines and wear 'em as a necklace!" * "Have pity Demon." * "I'm gonna eat your liver on a cracker!" *"I'll investigate! Someone get me one of those Sherlock Holmes hats! With a pipe!" *"I'll cross my fingers and...Oh, crap! I don't have enough fingers!" *"It's a nightmare!" -When you're killing loads of Grunts * "You let me live I'll find your girlfriend, as sucky as that quest would be, I would go and find your girlfriend." * "Well this sucks, I'm going north." * "I not know how to quit you!" -When a Grunt gets stuck by a plasma grenade by another Grunt. * "Demon at twelve 'clock... anyone have a watch? -When Master Chief is directly in from of the Grunt, IWHBYD needed. Note: Number could refer to the fact that in Star Wars Battlefront, creating a profile called Jub Jub will cause everyone to be short and stubby, like a Grunt. * "He's getting up!!" -When the Arbiter is killed but comes back to life on single player campaign. * "Charge, backwards!" * "Please, be my guest. Take my gas." (best I can remember) * "I'll polish your boots." * "The demon approaches." * "Don't kill me! Look, I'll ask a Prophet! They might make a space for you on the Great Journey!" * "You BIG BULLYING MONSTER!!! when you kill surrounding Grunts near another. *"Walk the path brother. I...I will follow." - heard when a fellow Grunt is killed. *"It's a nightmare!" *"Clear the way!" *"For the Prophets!" *"Ready...DIE!!!" *"Please enjoy my fresh bright blue balls!!!"-when kamikaze. *"Witness my belief!" *"On my way!" *"Meaty Pus Bags!"-when mad at Chief or Marines. *"Catastrophe!" *"Get Down!" *"I think I just wet myself!" *"Oh turds, here he is!" *"Well this sucks,I'm going north!" *"Get Some!" *"I'm Leaving!!!" *"We're Doomed!" *"Oh Dear No!" *"Now i got ya!" *"I will take you down!" *"We can team up and take you down!" * "Ding Dong the Demon's dead." * "Don't provoke the Demon." * "I just wet myself." * "No Great Journey for you Demon." * "Should we come out of cover, what if he's still there?" * "You're only human." * "Demon, you are weak." * "Eat it Demon." * "This is the end for me." *"Fist of Rukt."-while sleeping. *"Merry Christmas!"-when sleeping. *"Rukt...Fist"-while sleeping. *"Ok, Ok, I'll share the nipple ok. *"Why did they stop shooting?" *"What the?" *"Monster!" *"My dragon claws will pinch!" *"I killed the Demon!" - When a Grunt kills Master Chief. *"I'll get ya, ya big bully!" *"Ok,bring up the Fist of Rukt!" *"Can no one kill the Demon!?" *"You're only human!!!" *"He's found me!" *"Game Over!" *"Ok Ok, I'll share the nipple!" *"Charge!...Backwards!!" *"Suffer Heretic!" *"Here's some candy!"-when throwing a grenade. *"No...No...No!!!!"-when a fellow Grunt is killed. *"You killed Yapap!" *"I have methane, you want?" With IWHBYD skull on. * "I wanna go home." * "You like that one Demon!? Huh!? Do you like that!?"-Grunt after killing or sticking Master Chief,rare * "Ready to go out there?" "what if hes still there?" Grunts in hiding * "Zombie!"-Upon seeing dead player again after respawn-IWHBYD possibly needed * "Stupid Sasquatch! He's killed us all!- referring to a dead Brute. * "I have methane, you want?" IWHBYD is needed. * "Stop molesting me" Rare, IWHBYD is needed, happens when you shoot a Grunt that is running away * "He wont be able to withstand the power of a Grunt!" when charging at a Grunt who is firing at you * "FLARES FOREVER!" * "BIG BULLY!" * "I'm Bleeding!" - When injured * "Show pity Demon!" * "You know at this point, if the Demon gets us, shoots out our little skulls, and takes our backpacks, and humps us with his big, demony, butt, we deserve it." * "Thanks to you Arbiter my family can't get enough gas, enough nipple" IWHBYD is needed. Rare. * "Oh yay! He miraculously revived!" - upon seeing the Arbiter recover after being knocked out in single player. *"Oh, i think i crapped myself..." rare *"Wait, take my gas! Take my gas!" *Let me live!-when running away, IWHBYD possibly needed.